Matthew
|corecolor = |bordercolor = |name = Matthew |japname = ムート Mut |spaname = Matt |frename = Matt |image = |caption = Artwork from Camelot Software Planning |element = Venus |relatives = Isaac (father) Jenna (mother) Felix (uncle) Kyle (grandfather) Dora (grandmother) |age = 16 |hair = Blond |eyes = Light Bluish Gray |weapons = Long Sword Light Blade Axe Mace |bodyarmor = Clothing Armor |handarmor = Gloves Shield |headarmor = Hat/Crown/Mask Helm |style = Warrior }} Matthew (ムート Mut) is the main playable character of Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. He is the son of Isaac and Jenna http://img135.imageshack.us/img135/8367/1287819854328.jpgand Felix's nephew. Like his father and uncle, he is a Venus Adept. He was one of the first three characters revealed in the initial revealing of Dark Dawn, alongside his friends Karis and Tyrell. He shares a striking resemblence to his father Isaac in his younger days. Like his father Matthew is strong in his element Earth. As a playable character Matthew is the main playable character throughout Dark Dawn, and like his father during the events of the first game, serves as a "silent protagonist," giving the feel that he is the player. Like Isaac and Felix did in the first two games, Matthew is the character that initiates conversations with NPCs outside of cutscenes, and is the one that appears to cast all overworld Psynergy, even if the Psynergy belongs to another party member. Even though he has almost no dialogue, (his only lines consist of punctuation marks, with one censored curse added in to the English translation) it is implied in multiple cases that he does in fact talk, and his absence of dialogue merely helps the player see the game from his perspective by leaving his personality ambiguous. This way, the player can impose their own personality on Matthew. The introduction of Emotion Icons in Dark Dawn further aids this role playing, as they allow the player to choose Matthew's reaction to certain events. It's never implied that he says anything that truly upsets anyone though, so not all personalities can fit him. When the player gains control over Matthew, he has 5 Herbs. He immediately receives a 'Leather Cap from Karis, and obtains a Short Sword, a Cotton Shirt, and Padded Gloves from chests in his home. ' In the battle mode at the E3 2010 floor demo, Matthew has the Venus Djinn Flint and Steel Set onto him, and his Psynergy consists of Ragnarok, Quake and Earthquake, Spire, Cure and Cure Well, and Growth. Like his father Isaac and his uncle Felix, he can wield the Sol Blade. In fact, he's the only character in ''Dark Dawn that can. Statistical Comparison Matthew is essentially a copy of Isaac from the first two Golden Sun games, with average stats barring his slightly low PP and high attack and agility. His default class series is the Squire class series. And unlike in previous games he as the main character knows growth without the help from djinn. Biography As the son of the previous games' Isaac and Jenna, he has a nearly identical appearance and the same yellow scarf as his father (apparently it has been passed down by him). When meeting Briggs, he comments that Matthew has inherited Jenna's spirit and her eyes. When Himi joins the party and you visit Uzume's tomb in Yamata, using Spirit Sense on the Dancing Idol will cause Uzume to recognise Matthew as Jenna's son. In the E3 2010 trailer, he and Karis are at a town watching a Psynergy Vortex pulsating next to them, and screenshots show a 47 year old Isaac speaking to Matthew. In one scene at a floor demo in E3 2010, a Mercury Djinni addresses Matthew as "a Warrior of Vale," which carries interesting implications, as Vale had been annihilated at the end of The Lost Age thirty years before. Translation of a brief article on Dark Dawn in Japanese-language magazine Jump describes Matthew as a Venus Adept, the protagonist of the story, and a trained warrior. Tyrell is his close friend. Etymology In Christianity, Saint Matthew, originally a tax collector, was one of the twelve apostles appointed by Jesus. '''Extended Gallery File:MatthewPromoCropping.jpg|Promotional magazine art of Matthew File:MatthewPromo2.jpg|More promotional magazine art of Matthew Category:Adepts Category:Playable characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn